


and i'm always always on

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: The video call lags slightly as Tyler shifts his position on his bed.





	and i'm always always on

“Talk to me about it.” The video call lags slightly as Tyler shifts his position on his bed. 

“Uh.” Josh bites his nails. He's not used to talking about this to anyone other than himself. 

“You don't have to, of course. But maybe venting will help.” 

Tyler does have a point. 

Josh gathers his thoughts. “So, um, you know I've had a couple shitty boyfriends. And that I, like, can't say no or anything because I'm super kind and shit.” He wipes his sweating hands on his blanket. “But also, you know I want them back. I, uh, think I figured out why? But it's kind of stupid.”

“I doubt it's stupid.” The video is too pixelated to tell what Tyler's true expression is. 

“Okay.” Josh twists his hair in his fingers. “I think it's cause, uh, I liked them hurting me? I liked the… god, I don't know. Maybe the feeling of being punished for doing something wrong. It always makes me feel calmer.” He laughs a little. “That's probably the self harm talking.”

Tyler tilts his head. “That doesn't sound stupid. You liked it because you're used to it, maybe?”

“Yeah. That makes sense. So without that, uh, constant or whatever, I feel a little lost.” Josh tears some of the skin off his lower lip. “Or maybe I just like being in a relationship.”

“Feelings are complicated.” Tyler reads his mind.

Josh nods and tastes the blood on his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings are fucky. 
> 
> Tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
